


I can hear the bells

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background logince - Freeform, Crushes, Deceit has Vitiligo, Falling In Love, M/M, More like Getting shoved the fuck into the ocean of feelings, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil is very gay, deceits name is damian, i listened to "i can hear the bells" from hairspray and then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: unapologetic fluff. nothing happens except virgil takes one (1) look at a cute boy and drowns in feelings





	I can hear the bells

Virgil gave a groan as he made his way down the school hallways. Next to him, Roman was telling him some sort of story about Logan and how much he loved his nerd. Apparently Logan had won the science fair, and, while Virgil was friends with the other boy, he really didn't need to hear Roman gush about him 24/7. He was happy for his best friend, he really was, but at times it got tiring. “Very cool Roman,” Virgil hummed in response to a question and Roman seemed satisfied with that answer. Virgil was focused on listening to Roman, so much so that he almost jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. Perplexed, he turned around and came face to face with the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. Mismatched eyes (heterochromatic, as a quick google search told him later) looked into his own, making his heart skip a beat or two. The boys face was covered in freckles, as well as he appeared to have Vitiligo (this much Virgil remembered from biology).

“You dropped this,” muttered the smooth voice that had to belong to the boy (Virgil wasn't sure, still lost in those beautiful green and brown eyes).

This caused him to snap out of it, looking at what the boy was holding out to him. His stressball. Oh shit. Without it he'd be totally lost, as this was the only stim toy he was allowed to have in school. With reddened face he reached out to take it, his hand brushing the other boy's, and setting loose a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. 

“Thank you,” Virgil muttered, and he was sure he must have sounded just as starstruck as he felt. 

If he did, the boy didn't seem to notice, only chuckling and setting off those butterflies once again. 

“Don't mention it.”

And with that, flashing Virgil a final smile he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Virgil standing there gawking and… not alone. Roman, who had of course witnessed the whole situation, had a sly grin on his face, nudging Virgil playfully.

“Really? Damian Smith?”

“Damian…”

Virgil seemed to think about the name, carefully repeating it before smiling very softly. He knew he couldn't calm his stupid racing heart, or those damned butterflies, or the song that he wanted to sing, but he found he didn't mind as much as he should. He was smitten.


End file.
